custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Metru Nui
The Book of Metru Nui is an experimental project developed by Pokermask. It is based on a collection of writings that were written by different beings in the Matoran Universe before the Great Cataclysm. It was originally a collaboration between members in the Order of MOCS and Stories before the group was defunct in 2014. Writings The Course of Conflict Written by Joma, Toa Mangai of Fire Life once told me, that the course of conflict, goes like a straight road. Once you've taken a step, you never come back. You may be dead, or full of greed. The only thing you know is, you've been involved in a war, and in time... it shall drain your mind. The battlefield at the horizon is more clear than the sun going down. The dead bodies on the ground spoke more words than a living being could express. The makuta just keep laughing... laughing at their deaths. Nothing could have been more heartbreaking for me to see that. Everything felt so clear. The course of conflict had just began it's course. It's first step being sadness. Sadness so deep and so powerful, that it would finally become anger, and so starting a battle between all of us. But what more is the course of conflict? It's also a strong shield. If you try to stop it, you will get destroyed by it's power. A power so big that a Gukko bird would afterwards eat on your corpse. There's no way you can stop the course of conflict. The only thing you can do, is just watch as it consumes your friends. The next step is what we could call the satisfaction. You forget that peace even existed in this universe and you would do your best to never remember it again. Those who tried to help, would never get the chance, and get death or pain in return. Finally, you will have no other choice but to destroy those powerhungry demons within. The course of conflict is also a feeling. The expression of it however is unseen. It circles around your head and consumes you until you get full of hatred. To explain it in a simple way, the course of conflict lives in us all, and we shall not underrestimate it's power. City of Ashes (Prologue to the Dark Conquest Story Arc) By Deltron, Toa of Fire (200,000 Years before the Great Cataclysm) All I have learned, after many countless battles, is that death never becomes easier to handle. Especially not after an entire city is ravaged by a single group, one that never would have existed had circumstance not dealt a heavy blow into the ranks of Makuta Slayer's army. I wish it were not so, but the tragedy could be in part left on my shoulders, if only because I was the one who killed Slayer's second-in-command after the Terranuian Wars. This, in turn, resulted in Slayer's search for a new deputy, and he ended up hiring Xephnos, the current commander of the Destronian Legion, and, as a result, both armies combined. It could also be laid upon the shoulders of Raxtul, the being who activated the ancient device that destroyed the city. That is what this writing is about, written on this small fragment of a boulder that was lying in the ruined blocks of this City of Ashes. It all began on a day in the glorius city of Melodrak Nui, a large State-island off the coast of Terra Nui. Raxtul had begun his rounds, obviously trying to fit in so the bomb he carried would not be noticed. It was planned to be planted right in the city;'s power grid, to disable all power and begin the invasion. Lost Love Written by Bovan, matoran worker from Onu-Metru Coming soon Writers Character's name on the left. User's name on the right. *Joma - Pokermask *Deltron - Acethemaster135 *Bovan - Pokermask Trivia *Some parts of The Course of Conflict were included in the final chapter of Battle for Leadership. *There were several drafts for this project before finally turning out to be an Order of MOCS and Stories collaboration. *The idea itself was inspired by several concept albums by bands such as Pink Floyd and Dream Theater. Category:Stories